gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Customs Fast Track
Customs Fast Track is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Varrios Los Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando from the garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Cesar is told that another car on their wish list, a Jester, is being loaded onto a container at a ship down at the docks at Easter Basin; his contact has marked the container. Both Carl and Cesar head for the docks to go see it. Once there however, Carl learns that there are three freight containers on the ship, and all of them are unmarked. Using the dock crane, Carl lifts the containers down to the dock while Cesar cracks open each of them until they find the desired car (the other two containers contain a Club and a Perennial). Once the car has been found, security appears. Carl kills three waves of security, and takes Cesar and the car back to the garage. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car with Cesar *Drive to the docks *Get in the crane *Pick up a container with the crane *Move the container into position by rotating the crane *Pick up the other container with the crane *Place the container in position *Pick up the other container with the crane *Place the container in position *Take out the guards and protect Cesar *Get in the car with Cesar *Take Cesar and the car back to your garage Script (Carl, working on a hood of a car) Carl Johnson: Yeah, I got it. It's in the manifold. Cesar Vialpando: Shit, I just changed that seal! Must have got a crimp in it, damn! Kendl Johnson: Hey, Ces, your boy is here. Cesar Vialpando: He ain't my boy. Kendl Johnson: Hey, we're almost living a normal life, huh. This is far from Grove Street, right? Carl Johnson: Yeah, I know, but I just can't get it out of the back of my mind. Moms, Sweet, Smoke - I just can't let that go. Kendl Johnson: I know. So what we going to do about Sweet? Carl Johnson: It's a shitty situation but I've got to let it play out a little longer, OK? Kendl: OK, but be careful. We ain't trying to lose you again. Carl Johnson: That's right, sis - good looking out. Cesar Vialpando: Hey. Carl, I gotta rap to you, holmes. I know a guy who knows a guy who handles fright containers down on the docks. He saw one of the containers was loading up cars and one was a match for a car on a customer's wish list. So, he marked the container with the spray can, but it might be too late, the ship's loading it and it moves out tomorrow. Carl Johnson: Okay, let's go peep it out - see what we can see. (While on Cesar's Savanna) Cesar Vialpando: How we gonna steal a car off a container ship, holmes? Carl Johnson: You know, the same way they got on - use a dockside crane! Cesar Vialpando: Man, those things are real high up - I ain't too good with ladders and I'm afraid of heights! Carl Johnson: OK, I'll use the crane, you better be ready to crack the container. Cesar Vialpando That's the ship, CJ! Carl Johnson: OK, I'll go sort out the crane. Gimme a second. Cesar Vialpando: Be quick, I don't wanna be caught sleeping out here! (Whilst Carl is on the crane) Carl Johnson: Cesar! None of these is marked with spray paint! Cesar Vialpando: We'll just have to try one at a time, eh! (First container is docked off) Cesar Vialpando: Not this one, CJ! (Second container is docked off) Cesar Vialpando: No luck, CJ, try another! (Once correct car is unloaded) Cesar Vialpando: OK, CJ, this is the one, good work, holmes! Security: Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Cesar Vialpando: CJ, I could do with some help! Security: Hey, hold it right there! Cesar Vialpando: I could do with a little help, CJ! Security: Stay right there, you thieving bastard! (Once CJ kills the security) Cesar Vialpando: Let's just the get the car and get out of here! (In the car) Carl Johnson: There gotta be an easier way of earning a living than this. Cesar Vialpando: Sure, holmes, I guess, but what else are you qualified for? Carl Johnson: Yeah, I feel you! (If CJ damages the car) Cesar Vialpando:Hey, CJ! We get paid on the condition of the car, holmes! Be more careful! Carl Johnson: Who's driving, me or you? (Arrives at the garage) Cesar Vialpando: That was like a piece of tortilla! Reward The rewards for this mission are increased respect and cash. The cash reward will depend on the condition of the car, with the maximum reward amount being $10,000. The mission Puncture Wounds is unlocked. The Exports and Imports side mission is also unlocked. Notes * Dropping any of the containers from great heights will result in the car inside the container exploding on impact with the ground, destroying the car and the container. Regardless of which container is dropped, the player automatically fails the mission, as Cesar flees the scene. * After obtaining the car and confronting the arriving security guards, the player can make use of the crane to lift a car or container and drop it over the guards to kill them (even the magnet alone can be used). However, this method proves to be more tricky with the second and third wave, as Cesar will leave the protection of the stolen car to shoot the guards, exposing himself to gunfire and sustain injuries more rapidly. * Unlike other stolen cars in the Wang Cars mission string, a Jester will not spawn in the Wang Cars showroom after this mission. Instead, a Savanna will appear. Trivia * During the cutscene, Carl mentions Sweet as if he's still in prison (which he was during the time Carl was doing missions in San Fierro), Although the story can still be completed without this mission, and thus, Sweet is released, the cutscene still remains the same. This indicates that canonically this mission takes place before CJ's return to Los Santos. The way Kendl states that they are almost having a normal life implies it is even before CJ gets to Las Venturas. Video walkthroughs de:Customs Fast Track es:Customs Fast Track pl:Cynk na cło Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Asset Missions